1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved deflectable writing utensil.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional deflectable writing utensil, a forward external casing and a rearward external casing are deflectably connected for relative axial movement to push a writing tip, i.e., a lead of a mechanical pencil or a ball bearing of a ballpoint pen, in or out from a position in the forward external casing by a deflecting operation.
Such a conventional deflectable writing utensil often tends to be deflected by, for example, an incidental shock under a condition of non-use to possibly push out the writing tip and stain clothes. Further, because of substantially identical length thereof when under conditions of use or non-use, sometimes it is difficult to keep the writing utensil stably in a shallower pocket, such as that of shirts.